<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apex Predator by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695708">Apex Predator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anime &amp; Manga - Fandom, Gawr Gura (YouTube RPF), Virtual YouTuber RPF, Youtube RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, But tagged nonetheless just to be safe, Cannibalism, Character Death, Don't worry Major Character Death isn't Gura, Fan!Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Masochism, Mild Gore, Multi, POV Alternating, Reader Death, Reader-Insert, Sadism, The Author Regrets Everything, technically not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She could even manage a slight crazed laugh just to taunt her prey even more, relishing at how she controlled the situation. But playing around could only stimulate her desires to a certain degree, and sooner or later, she needed to feed."</p><p>"You knew you couldn’t last long. Maybe a minute– two if your instincts pushed it– but you couldn’t run away from the problem forever. You had to face whoever, whatever was chasing you, and although her laugh only melted your heart due to how cute she sounded, you knew her wasn’t sane."</p><p>Shark girl gets angry and eats reader. If you're interested in that stuff this is the thing for you.</p><p>(Note: This work was originally written and posted by Technical Disaster on Twitter and Reddit and is now being cross-posted here.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawr Gura &amp; Reader, Gawr Gura/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apex Predator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Congrats! You found this crappy piece made by a degenerate at 12:00am! </p><p>Just a heads up, this was written by pseudonym TechDis (@tos_team on Twitter) and edited by pseudonym Lemon (gingerlemonlesbian on Ao3). </p><p>Once again, read the tags for warnings. Stay safe and enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock behind her continued ticking, as her allocated amount of time slowly drained away. She was lost in her game, her fingers constantly tapping the mouse as the cues went on. She didn’t want to disappoint her fans, after all. She needed to get at least one perfect today, no matter what. She made a promise, and she would fulfill it. The progress bar on the top slowly reached completion, but her hunger grew with it.<br/>
<br/>
Tap, tap, and tap, then hold. Sweat began slowly accumulating on her mouse as she neared completion, the progress bar taking its time to reach the end. Her hunger served as a distraction, along with her chat, but she had to focus. Too much was at stake here. She knew her fans wouldn’t mind her losing, but she had to do this. More sweat began accumulating as she put her all into this game, reaching the final segment of the piece. Hold, then tap, then chaintap, then hold again. Her chat cheered her on, pushing her forward. But yet, it continued to scare her. What if she missed a note? What if she pressed the wrong button? What if her hunger distracted her-</p><p>Her stomach just couldn’t take this mistreatment anymore. It growled, just as she nearly finished dealing with the boss, and the sound of it distracted her from her streak. An premature tap, then a wrong button press, and all of it was lost. She could only silently rage as she wrapped up the song, but the effects of it all being on recording was catastrophic, at least in her mind. She turned off musedash, and came to terms with her fate, looking at the chat.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t that bad. Most of her comments were about how close she was from getting a perfect. Other comments were slightly teasing of her, saying how cute her growl sounded like, or how they wouldn’t mind being a snack. There were even some super chats flooding in, nonetheless containing slightly thirsty comments, again, saying how they wouldn’t mind, or giving her money for lunch. Thank god none of those comments were about her being a failure.<br/>
<br/>
She quickly apologized for the incident, saying that she would feed herself afterwards, and entertaining some of the comments that she received. This would definitely fuel some of the fanart she received on a daily basis, but did she ever mind? But the commotion slowly died down, and she could wrap up the stream. She made a promise to get more perfects next time, as well as thanking everyone for their superchats, ending the stream with her signature sound, hoping that no degenerate would play her little incident on loop.<br/>
<br/>
You obviously weren’t that big of a degenerate, but you still found it quite adorable. All her fanart portrayed her as this cute little shark that everyone wanted to protect. And yet, some of it was just a bit too bloody. Her way of handing this? Saying it was tomato juice, which only amplified her adorableness. Time slowly ticked away as you let the software process the stream, waiting for that string of numbers to appear.<br/>
<br/>
Now why were you doing this? You weren’t that degenerate who would keep that incident on loop, were you? No, you were slightly better. You wanted to find her IP address, not to do anything illegal, but simply to pay her a simple visit. You wouldn’t even break in, just knock. As the progress bar slowly moved up, you decided to leave the house, wanting to take a stroll outside to elevate the stress on your eyes. Maybe the sound of the water and the color of the sand would make it better. Blinking a few times, you decided to leave the house with your computer on, so it could process slightly faster without any additional functions running.<br/>
<br/>
Soon, a few minutes later, you were already at the beach, the warm sand tickling your bare feet and the crisp sound of the waves engulfing your hearing. It was just so peaceful, that you were surprised that not many people came here. A normal beach would be flooded with people at this time, but no one was there. Maybe it was because of that small steel shack that deterred many children that wanted to explore the beach. And just like cuteness, it drew you in. You wanted to know what was in there, and a little detour wouldn’t hurt.<br/>
<br/>
Little did you know, your software pointed to the same location, and revealed slightly more than you would like.</p><p>She hadn’t been so hungry in a very long time. How long did she last eat? A stream at midnight just for her fans, a light snack afterwards, then she went to sleep. She didn’t feel hungry until now, but she did skip breakfast. Her hunger continued to nudge her on, but at last she conceded and reached for her phone, but her shark tail just had to act up and knock the remote onto the floor as she picked it up, hitting the floor with a huge bang. She would deal with it later, as her desires for bloodshed already started to surface, and she couldn’t be going berserk now. Maybe if she was in water or in a dark room with a person, but certainly not alone. No one would appreciate a small shark girl running around trying to tear someone a new one. She tapped the app, and began choosing the types of sushi she wanted, but the sudden creak of the door startled her, causing her to drop her phone on the floor with another bang.<br/>
<br/>
You pushed the door open after hearing the first clang, suspecting there was something, most likely someone, inside. Keeping this in mind, you also prepared to defend yourself, but also to apologize for intruding. As you pushed the door open fully, another clang rang out, this time along with a small voice saying the f word. You knew it was definitely a female, but your mind struggled to comprehend whose voice was it from, as you knew you were accidentally intruding into someone’s property. You walked in, really slowly, not to startle the person, and prepared to deliver your apology and your excuse, but dread began filling you as the suspense grew, your mind dreaming up countless ways you could meet your demise here. </p><p>She had enough. First, it was her hunger, ruining her stream and causing her to make such a rookie mistake. Then, it was the remote, hitting the floor and shattering, unrepairable. Finally, it was whoever opened the door, shocking her so much, causing her phone to break as well. Her anger only accumulated by the seconds, and swearing wouldn’t cut it. She wanted to murder, to allow the beast that was inside her to finally experience that thrill again, to taste that tang of copper, to kill. That desire overwhelmed her, and along with her hunger, only made her want to sink her teeth into whoever her prey was. She turned off the lights, and waited for her victim to get close to her. This time, she would be the monster roaming the halls, but there would be no respawn mechanic, nor soul shards to collect.</p><p>Whoever was inside definitely noticed you, as they turned off the lights with a slight click. There was no illumination, the door behind you closed in order to not attract any more attention. Your heart rate increased, fearing for your life. You couldn’t call out for them, as they could harbor ill intentions. You couldn’t open the door again, as you would only attract more attention. You could only find the light switch. Luckily, you were used to the dark, and could see objects close to you, so as long as you found it, you would be safe. This was slowly becoming a game of dark deception. And so, you slowly walked into the main room, but you didn’t notice a stray glass shard as it cut you, leaving a small incision for blood to slowly drip out.<br/>
<br/>
Instantly, she smelt that sweet smell of her prey. A small, cruel and devilish smile appeared on her face as she licked her lips, ready for the chase to begin. She could sense her prey’s heart rate, slowly increasing, and that was enough to urge her to begin. She began running in the direction of the scent, triggering your reflex to run.<br/>
<br/>
You could almost hear Bierce saying that the monster had detected you, your heart rate steadily increasing. As the footsteps went closer and closer, you could do nothing but sprint. Past the sofa, past the futon, and past the bench. You tried to not make any more sounds that would attract her attention, but she already knew where you were. The sound of her footsteps, the swishing of whatever she had, only served as a reminder that she was right behind you– ready to strike. While your endurance was average, you knew you would run out of speed soon enough. All you could do was to get to the light switch before you ran out of energy, before lactic acid would start building up to excessive amounts; before your muscle cells started to die due to the generation of extreme amounts of side products generated by anaerobic respiration. Desperation mounted as you continued to sprint, as your mind conjured up countless things that could happen to you when your aggressor got hold of you, and you certainly didn’t wish for that to come true.<br/>
<br/>
She knew her prey was running out of breath as she slowly gained on them, allowing their pulse to increase to maximum. They were certainly afraid and that was enough to motivate her. She would snuff that lifeforce out, cut that pulse in half, let their desperation fuel her. They would be nothing but seafood when she caught them; she knew they understood this, judging by how fast they were running. She could even manage a slight crazed laugh just to taunt her prey even more, relishing at how she controlled the situation. But playing around could only stimulate her desires to a certain degree, and sooner or later, she needed to feed.</p><p>You knew you couldn’t last long. Maybe a minute– two if your instincts pushed it– but you couldn’t run away from the problem forever. You had to face whoever, whatever was chasing you, and although her laugh only melted your heart due to how cute she sounded, you knew her wasn’t sane. You had to face it right on, to fight it head on. With haste, you took the pain pills out of your bag and downed two of them. Might as well make this a bit more endurable. You took a deep breath, readied your body, and snapped into self preservation mode– praying that you would get out of this alive.<br/>
<br/>
She sensed her prey had stopped. No longer even able to control the desire to feed, she lunged at her prey, ready to satisfy that growing desire.<br/>
<br/>
Knocked down by a small entity, you tried to push it– <em> her– </em> off. It was no use, as she was simply too heavy. But right as you wanted to beg for mercy, you saw that tail, and all that you could say before she sank her teeth into you was her name, along with an echoing scream.<br/>
<br/>
Oh shit.</p><p>Hunger, ravenous hunger, only served to motivate her desires even more, to feed, to rip apart the prey that was beneath her. To tease her prey one last time, she donned that same sadistic smile that she wore when she first started the chase, licking her lips once again. Then, no longer able to even control her hunger, she claimed what was rightfully hers. She sank her teeth into your flesh, beginning to rip a huge chunk out of your leg, all with such a cute smile.<br/>
<br/>
You could only lie helpless as you watched her taunt you, only desperation filling you as she bit down hard on your leg. Her, ripping out a section with such force, you remembered that not-so-innocent side of her. You felt nothing when she did, but to look at your body being defiled in such a way, it filled you with both dread and terror. That tweet that you sent, that joke super chat that you sent her way. It came true, happening right in front of you– <em> to </em> you. You were nothing but a snack to her, and all you could do was to watch it happen to you.<br/>
<br/>
Pleasure, the sensation of feeding only drove her to consume her prey faster; to render their struggles and their pleas useless; to be in control. Not satisfied with her small piece, she decided to drive more torment out of her prey. She ripped their left arm right out of its socket, slowly savouring it in front of them.<br/>
<br/>
You screamed; not in pain. Not because she did it so adorably. </p><p>Because you were terrified. </p><p>The mocking, smug expression on her face as you screamed, only made you want to scream even more; it was far too natural. There was no need for the pain, nor for the agony; you’ve had enough of this torture. Pleading and begging rendered useless; you could only watch as the shark girl literally tore you apart like the shrimp she called you. All you could do was laugh; laugh at the irony it created, laugh at how fortune rendered you a fool, played you like a fiddle.</p><p>She went at your ribs next. Your eyes slipped close, hoping not to see your lower body being sliced apart, as blood and organs spilt out. You felt it; not the pain, but the sensation of your slippery vitals sliding down the surface of your flesh. Luckily, shock quickly overwhelmed you. As two liters of your blood drained out of your body, your consciousness began to fade. The last image you could see before darkness overtook you felt straight off the internet– a piece of fanart someone drew. That same face that she put on; the face she put on in streams; the same face that you now associated with cruelty, your blood splatters on her face and the torn fragments of your flesh.</p><p>And all you could do was smile at how cute it was, as your vision faded to black.</p><p>~</p><p>She woke up, tired and dizzy, yet full for some reason. Why was she on the floor? What’s this sticky substance on her hands? Did she have honey toast when she was hungry? Her mind was blank at the moment, but nothing a lit room and a mug of tea couldn’t fix.<br/>
<br/>
And so she slowly stood up, still (somehow) extremely weak, turning on the lights.<br/>
<br/>
All she could do was laugh as she realized what she did.<br/>
<br/>
The defiled corpse, the blood on her hands, the door slightly ajar– all only serving as a grim reminder of what she did. No. Not grim. She wasn’t afraid. She knew this was a possibility when her hunger was not in check. She’d do it again. She’d done this plenty of times to fish; sometimes lost humans. What made her concerned was the fact that they knew her stream name. They were a fan.<br/>
<br/>
Guilt overwhelmed her, not only because human blood was spilt, but because she betrayed a fan; a person who donated to her, a person who enjoyed her presence. To reward them with such a fate, while some of them might have jokingly wanted, was betrayal at its finest. She had laughed, but only tears fell down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do. </p><p>Her instincts had won.</p><p>At least she knew that they enjoyed it slightly.<br/>
<br/>
And you did too, didn’t you? You masochist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, thanks for reading this degeneracy. I can't believe you've stooped down to my level. Disgusting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>